


Inked Skin

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard loves Frank's ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Skin

Frank's skin is criss-crossed in colours, in lines and patterns. But also in stories and memories and time. Frank's tattoos are as much part of his history as pictures in albums and family memories.

Gerard loves that about Frank, that he's willing to leave himself out for everyone to see, his life, his entire self, emblazoned on his skin for anyone to read.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Gerard wishes that that skin, inked as it is with the essence of Frank, were hidden. Because as much as he loves Frank's openness with the world, there are times when the idea of sharing that much of what is uniquely Frank with the rest of the world tears him to pieces.

He is always guilty immediately after, to deny Frank's openness is to deny Frank, but he cannot help himself, just sometimes, for wanting to keep him all to himself.


End file.
